The grant will be used solely to fund travel, registration and subsistence for participants in the Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation. Participants involved in investigational techniques germane to epithelial differentiation will be invited. Invitation will not be limited to investigators working on epithelia. Our attempt will be made to expose investigators dedicated to biology of epithelial differentiation to state of the art investigative techniques. Conversely investigators from other areas will be exposed to the biological problems of epithelial differentiation. Specific areas to be discussed are keratinocyte adhesion, keratin synthesis and post-translational modification, stratum corneum basic protein, excretory products of the keratinocyte, differentiation of the keratinocyte in culture.